


Team Castle

by railise



Category: Robin Hood (BBC)
Genre: Dark, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/railise/pseuds/railise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fics about Vaizey and Guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unpleasant Pleasantness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going _too_ well for the sheriff...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Treat Castle Guards Right](http://community.livejournal.com/treatguardsrite) in [The Robin Hood Intercomm Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/rh_intercomm), at LiveJournal.

The latest meeting of the Black Knights had apparently gone very well. The sheriff's coffers were brimming over, with only a fraction of that money due to Prince John. So much was going well for Vaizey, in fact, that he was being kinder than usual to his guards. He had only concussed three that week, and two of them had actually been promoted.

Despite the fact that it may well be the best time since Edward was sheriff to be employed at the castle, the guards were beginning to consider looking for alternate jobs. Facing the skills of the outlaws and the ire of large groups of peasants was one thing, but watching the sheriff skip around the castle walls, humming under his breath and _smiling_ \-- well, it was just unsettling.

If he did not shove one of them from the parapets soon, there might be trouble...


	2. Shades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaizey has no regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Treat Castle Guards Right](http://community.livejournal.com/treatguardsrite) in [The Robin Hood Intercomm Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/rh_intercomm), at LiveJournal.

When Vaizey overheard guards whispering of eerie sights and sounds, he saw to it that those men were given gruelling tasks to do, since clearly they had too much free time if they were imagining things.

That was what he said, anyway. It would hardly do to admit that he also saw shades everywhere, and heard them constantly. Even he knew it was abnormal that nothing coaxed him to sleep more effectively than their translucent, twisted faces and agonized screams.

But, normalcy was for peasants; he was proud to be beyond it, and revelled in the shadowed proof of that.


	3. An Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guy muses about the sheriff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Hoodland](http://hoodland.livejournal.com), at LiveJournal. Prompt: "animal"

Guy watched as Vaizey stroked the head of the falcon sitting on the thick, leather arm guard. Master and bird regarded one another for a moment, and it was as if an understanding passed between them.

It wouldn’t be surprising, Guy mused. Both were ruthless hunters, focused on their prey, willing to tear it to pieces once they caught it. Neither was easily veered from their path. Both had a pride that would never break.

“Gisborne, it’s time. Gather your men.”

Sheriff and lieutenant regarded one another for a moment, and it was as if an understanding passed between them.


End file.
